Stolen Children and Stolen Lives
by CarlisleLuva4Eva
Summary: Elizabeth and Thomas are taken by a well known mutant. will the x-men and their parents find them in time. they only have a week and time is running out fast. may feature low abuse please enjoy ;D :D


Esme's POV

Elizabeth and her brother Thomas were due home for their regular visits that they made throughout the year. I was so happy that I would see my babies.

There was a knock at the door but when I opened it there was a note taped to it so I opened it and it read:

Go to your children's school and watch the tape. Watch it as if your children's lives depended on it

I was so scared and shocked that I got Carlisle and we just left. I told him everything on the way and when we got to the school they were waiting for us "did you get a note?" asked Kylie who was a really close friend of Elizabeth "yes we did, what's happened?" I asked "well we received a note saying that the tape should arrive in three hours but it came early, it also said to wait for you coz we need to watch it together" the professor explained. We went inside and sat down in front of the TV and Emma put the disc in and a grey haired man appeared on the screen, Logan growled as the man spoke "Charles I expected you to take better care or your students and ex students that mean so much to you. I managed to get hold of two very special children" he turned the camera to show at least thirteen different children with their mouth taped over, sitting on a chair with their arms bound behind them with their legs taped to the chair but he walked to the last two chairs which had a boy and girl next to each other with their heads drooping down to the floor "these are my special prisoner's" he said and grabbed them by their hair and yanked their heads up, they screamed in pain and looked directly at the camera, I swear if I could my face would be red with anger because those children he was hurting in front of me was my children Elizabeth and Thomas "I can tell that Mr and Mrs Cullen are angry that I have their children but I just want to play a little game. If you find these children them they are free to go but you only have a week then they will...let's just say they will forget everything that they remember in their lives" the man said and Elizabeth tried to scream but the man punched her in the side of the face which made her chair tip over, he pulled the chair back up so we could see Elizabeth's tears streaking down her dirty face and the camera turned off.

That man had my children, when I found him it felt like I would kill him "he's got my children" said Carlisle trying to remain calm "I know, we would usually try to use Cerebro but since Magneto has his helmet on we can't find him" said Emma getting up "you know where your usual room is so I'll let you unpack" she said walking away sadly, I looked at Kylie and she was standing and heading towards the senior stables outside "Kylie do you mind if I come with you, I need to see my children's horses" I said and she smiled weakly and beaconed for me to follow her. We walked into the stables and I saw all Elizabeth and Thomas's horses look at me, Elizabeth's racehorse Red nickered at me and I went over and stroked his nose and he started acting funny, he started to rear a bit as if wanting out "Kylie what are you going to do?" I asked "well I'm gonna take Reece out for a gallop" she said "mind if I join you?" I asked "no problem" she said.

I got out Elizabeth's racing saddle and bridle and saddled up Red and led him out but when we had to cross the round yard he started to throw his head up in the air and I understood why Elizabeth never let me race him. We got to the make shift track and waited in a little line for a few seconds before we let the horses run. Red easily over took Reece and Kylie due to his huge size and crossed the line.

We took the horses back to their stables and unsaddled. Then I had an idea "Kylie if the professor can't track Magneto then he could try to track my children" the idea was flicking through her mind and I saw in her eyes that the idea would work but would they be able to find Magneto along with the children. Only time could tell but it was not enough for my mind.


End file.
